


Ears

by secretbraintwin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ear Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretbraintwin/pseuds/secretbraintwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran fantasizes about the warden. Very short one-shot I wrote ages ago on kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

Zevran's peeled his leathers off and slumped on top of his bedroll. Normally, he'd sleep in them, out of paranoia. But it was hotter than a dragon's arse so if this was the night the Crows finally caught up with him, he'd almost welcome the sweet, cold release of death. But even naked he was not completely defenseless, he still had his wits.... and a dagger on his calf in case wits were not enough. 

And he had the Warden, too. He had started to trust him, actually. If the man wanted him dead, he could have killed him as he laid injured on the ground. 

Ah, the Warden...what a strange creature, that elf-mage. He was short, even for an elf, with sad brown puppy-dog eyes and un-calloused fingers more accustomed to turning pages than wielding weapons. But whatever callousing his hands lacked, his heart made up ten-fold. At least, when it came to humans in general and Templars in particular. The man would have made an excellent assassin. A wolf's in sheep clothing, that one. 

And yet, the man was utterly oblivious to his advances. He never shot him down. Just shook his head and smiled, as if he was joking. Which he was. But not entirely. 

Zevran took his half-hard member in hand. He was...unused to dry spells. Human or elf, rich or poor, man or woman, if he wanted someone in his bed, he usually could find a way to get them there. The Crows had molded him into an elf as charming as he was ruthless. And he had very few "ruths" to begin with.

Ah, well. Nothing to be done about that tonight. Even if the Warden came to his tent tonight, begging to take or be taken, the two of them would likely die of dehydration before they got the first three thrusts in.

Might be worth it, though, for as frustrated as he was. Those long fingers...

The assassin trailed his own fingers up to his ear, pinching at the tip. How marvelous the elf-Warden would be at this. Elves just understood the sensitivity of ears so much better. Humans were always so rough, and unrefined. But the other elf was a subtle one. Clever. 

He started stroking himself a bit faster. No sense in holding back, he wasn't on display tonight, and the heat was draining. It was just him and his thoughts. He sucked on his fingers, getting them coated with saliva, and dragged them up the shell of his ear, imagining the other elf laving at him with his tongue. He'd wager the mage would be good at that, too. Even if he wasn't, he could always learn. Zevran was a patient teacher.

His back arched and he bit his lower lip to stifle a moan. 

What if the Warden barged in to see him in such a state? What if he decided to help? He tugged at his earlobe, imagining the nip of white teeth, the drag of a tongue. 

He finished into his hand and lay back, a smile on his lips.


End file.
